


Don't Flirt Like That

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Fluff Prompt A5. “My heart tells me to kiss you, my head tells me to walk away.”After graduating from high school, you take a job at the local police station as an assistant for your best friend’s father. If only you didn’t have such a huge crush on him.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Don't Flirt Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is definitely a palate-cleanser from all of the smut I’ve been writing recently. I really loved this prompt, and being able to write it made my heart very full and happy. Also, I really want to thank everyone for all of their support and encouragement. One of my stories just surpassed 400 views, and that’s honestly so wild to me. So, thank you guys so much.

It had been exactly two months since you had graduated from Hawkins High School. While your parents wanted you to attend college the following semester, you decided to take a year off in between high school and college for a much-needed academic break. You graduated at the top of your class with a perfect 4.0 GPA, and, as a result, you felt mentally burned out. Your began to regret your decision, however, a month into your summer vacation, when you your parents told you that you needed to get a job and find your own place.

That’s where your best friend, El, came to the rescue, convincing her dad to take you on as an assistant at the local police station. While you were incredibly grateful to finally have some source of income, you were dreading spending every day in such close proximity to Chief Hopper.

Ever since meeting El in your sophomore year of high school, you had developed a small crush on her father that had only progressed over the course of the past few years. There were times that you would sleep over at the cabin and want to sneak into the room next door where you knew Hopper would be sleeping peacefully. He never did anything to deter your actions, though, but you had figured that it was because he saw you as one of his own. He was there for you when your own parents weren’t. While this would automatically make Hopper more of a father-figure to you, you could never bring yourself to see the man as anything other than ruggedly handsome and gorgeous.

Having a crush on a man who was nearly twice your age made you ashamed and awkward, but you couldn’t help how strongly you felt. You even made sure to get ready for senior prom at El’s house just so he could see the way that you looked in your dress. It was embarrassing, and you vowed to never think about the man that way again after graduation.

When you started working at the station, you found yourself falling back into the same patterns, only this time your feelings intensified with passion, wanting nothing more than to take the man in his office every time you saw him in his skin-tight police uniform. Your job, which consisted mostly of helping Flo with the mundane task of keeping the station in order, would put Hopper in your line of vision on a daily basis, sometimes causing you to become distracted.

Each time you saw him or talked to him, your heart would nearly jump out of your chest. Days spent in the same vicinity with the Chief would eventually transcend into your dreams at night, causing you to be a bumbling mess around him the next morning.

You couldn’t help but notice the way that Hopper would sometimes look at you. It was different than how he would look at you whenever you would hang out with El. The looks persisted as your work days progressed, always noticing the lingering looks and disgruntled coughs that would escape his mouth whenever you caught him staring. Though there was huge part of you that thought that he might feel some sort of attraction to you, but you convinced yourself that the wandering looks were a result of him being easily distracted.

You woke up this morning earlier than usual after having a very intense dream about the Chief, cursing your body under your breath for waking you up at the worst possible time in your fantasy. There was no use going back to sleep now, so you rolled yourself out of bed and began to make yourself breakfast and get ready for work.

You freshened your face with a light coat of makeup, opting for more natural shades today to match your ensemble. After swiping your light pink gloss over your lips, you positioned your wavy hair into a high ponytail.

Going through your closet, you eventually settled on a white sundress with tiny sunflowers printed scarcely over the fabric. Sliding on a pair of your most comfortable white heels, you grabbed your purse and headed out to your car.

Your duties for the station usually included grabbing donuts and coffee before coming into work. Wanting to shake things up, you decided to swing into a local bagel shop that opened a few weeks ago. After entering the welcoming atmosphere of the shop, you chose an assortment of bagels and spreads for the station, eyes lingering on a specific option. The last time that you slept over at the cabin, you awoke the next morning to find Hopper at the kitchen table eating an everything bagel, which suited him perfectly, because Hopper was _everything_. After paying for the assortment, a few orders of coffee, and Hopper’s own breakfast, you returned to your car and drove towards the station.

Walking into the station with full hands, you met Flo’s widened eyes with a giant smile, “Good morning, Flo!”

“Darling, you look absolutely stunning!” she gasped, placing a hand on her heart as you twirled in your dress.

You giggled as you placed the coffee and bagels on a nearby table, “Thank you, Flo. That’s very kind of you.”

You turned around to hand out coffee orders to the officers before your eyes were immediately drawn to Hopper’s figure looming in the doorway of his office, his mouth slightly agape and he stared at your curves. Once he realized he had been caught, he shook his head and coughed, trying to avert his eyes elsewhere.

After handing a warm cup to Officer Powell, he asked up, “You got a hot date after work, (Y/L/N)?”

You giggled lightly, your cheeks warming as you felt Hopper’s stare return to your face, “ _Maybe_. Maybe not.”

You looked up to meet Hopper’s eyes, but your face fell into a frown when you saw him retreat back into his office. You quickly finished handing out coffees before grabbing the separate order you had chosen for Hopper.

You approached the frosted glass door and lightly tapped your knuckles against the wood. After hearing a soft grunt in response, you peaked you head inside and greeted the Chief with a wide smile.

“I got you a little something,” you said, sliding your body inside when he perked up with a smile.

“Oh?” he asked, placing his paper back down on the desk. “You didn’t have to get me anything, (Y/N).”

“Don’t make me laugh, Mr. Hopper,” you chuckled, handing him the bag. “I saw you eating this type when I spent the night a few months ago, so I figured that you would enjoy it.”

His eyes widened in surprise, looking inside of the parchment bag with a wide grin, “You remembered.”

You felt your cheeks begin to warm up as you smiled down at him, placing a cup of black coffee down next to him on the desk, “Of course I remembered. It’s you.”

He looked up at you with a quirked brow as you began to stutter, “I-I mean that you’re my boss, and, of course, I remember what you eat, because my job is to buy you food.”

He nodded his head with a teasing look, motioning for you to take a seat in front of him. You crossed your legs and began to smooth the fabric of your dress down, “So, do you have a big day ahead, Mr. Hopper?”

He chucked and shook his head, “Please, call me Jim.”

You swallowed audibly before feigning a smile, pretending to not be as affected by that statement as your were before he continued, “But, no. Not really. I just have to follow up on a few leads and sign some paperwork here and there. It should be a light night.”

You nodded your head in understanding as the man began to eat his breakfast, offering you a bite before you politely declined.

“So,” you started. “How is El? I haven’t talked to her since she left for orientation.”

“Oh, she’s doing great,” he said with a smile. “She’s fitting in really well. She actually asked me how you were doing the last time that we talked. You really need to get a landline installed in your apartment.”

Nodding in agreement, you replied, “Yeah. That would definitely make things easier.”

He smiled at you, taking a sip from his cup of coffee, “That way I can call you whenever I need to talk to you about something.”

You felt your stomach become overwhelmed with nerves, your heartbeat increasing as you chuckled lightly, “Trust me. If I had a number, I’d give it to you.”

_Wow. Way to be subtle._

He bit his lip, his eyes bearing deeply into your own before you coughed to break the silence, “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Actually,” he started, looking at the disheveled file cabinet in the corner. “If you could organize those drawers, that would be a huge help.”

“I’d love nothing more than to look through your drawers,” you said, immediately wincing when you realized the words that just came out of your mouth.

Hopper couldn’t contain his laughter when he noticed your embarrassment, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

You covered your eyes in embarrassment before getting up and beginning to look through the cabinets, standing there for a moment before you began to feel overwhelmed by the disorganization that lay in front of you.

Sighing, you turned to Hopper and noticed him staring at your ass. You felt yourself warm up under his stare before clearing your throat to alert him that he had been caught. He jolted and looked up at you with nervous eyes, “Um, yes?”

“I was just wondering how you wanted me to organize these files,” you said, voice slightly above a whisper as a nervous smile adorned your face.

“I trust you,” he said, adjusting himself in his chair to return his attention to the files on his own desk. “Just organize them however you want.”

For the next few hours, the two of you did your jobs in comfortable silence, sometimes catching each other’s lingering looks, it becoming a challenge to see who would look away first. Once you finished the files, you stood up and returned to the front of Hopper’s desk.

“Consider your life organized,” you teased, with a flirtatious glint in your eyes.

He grunted in response, eyes still trained on the papers in front of him. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he didn’t look up to meet your eyes. Walking to the door you looked back at him, “Well, if there’s nothing else I can do for you, I’m going to take a break. That sound good, Chief?”

He nodded, not caving in to the attention you so desperately craved. With a frown on your face, you walked out of his office, immediately missing the smell of Hopper’s cologne and the scent of cigarettes.

After you returned from lunch, you helped Flo with remaining paperwork and then busied yourself by cleaning up the station. You could have went home hours ago, but you couldn’t bring yourself to leave without seeing Hopper one last time before heading out.

Once everyone had left for the day, you found yourself sitting around, waiting for the man to escape from his cave. After several minutes, you let out an impatient huff and approached the office door, knocking more harshly than you intended. Rather than hear a grunt on the other side like usual, the door opened, surprising you and prompting you to look up at Hopper through wide eyes.

“(Y/N),” he started, letting out a breathy laugh. “It’s late. What are you still doing here?”

You smiled up at him before looking at the floor, “Um, I was wondering if you’d want to go for a walk. You know, if you’re not too busy.”

He seemed taken aback, fidgeting slightly before he said, “Yeah, sure. I was actually just about to leave.”

You smirked, returning your eyes to his as he nervously motioned to the inside of his office, “Let me just get my things, and I’ll meet you outside.”

With an excited grin, you nodded and headed outside, making sure to grab your purse on the way out. It didn’t take long for Hopper to join you, quickly locking the door to the station after flipping the sign to indicate that the station was closed.

He put on his hat before reaching in his shirt pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes. You reached out your hand, looking up at him with doe eyes, “Can I bum a cig?”

He chuckled low in his throat before pulling out two cigarettes, handing you one as you both began to walk down the block, “You know, you shouldn’t smoke, darlin. It’s not good for you.”

He lit your cigarette before you blew a ring of smoke in his direction, “Says the man who smokes a pack a day.”

“I’m old, I can afford it,” he said, looking into your eyes, his cigarette dangling in his mouth.

“You’re not _that_ old,” you retorted, putting your hands behind your back coyly as you looked down at the ground.

“I’m old enough to be your father,” he said with a playful smirk, letting his eyes run down your figure.

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks as you looked at him coyly, “Is that your way of telling me that you want me to call you daddy?”

He choked on the smoke filling his lungs while you laughed at his reaction. Once he regained his breath, he shook his head, chuckling low, “Don’t be signing checks that your body can’t cash, darlin.”

“Who said I can’t cash those checks?” you asked, raising your brow.

Before you could give him a chance to respond, your eyes were drawn to the deserted playground at the end of the block. You turned at him with anticipation, grabbing one of his free hands and tugging him towards the swing set.

As you pulled him along, he began to protest, “Oh no. I can’t get on that. I’ll break the swing.”

“Oh, come on!” you teased, looking back at him. “You are not going to break the swing.”

The two of you had reached the swings and you were the first to sit down, crossing your legs playfully as you stared him down to join you.

He looked down at his body before shaking his head, “Jesus, look at me. I will _definitely_ break the swing.”

“Would you just shut up and join me?” you replied with a bite.

He rolled his eyes before carefully situating himself on the swing next to you. Slowly, you both began to swing your bodies forward and backward, giggling at the ridiculous image of two adults playing on the playground.

You began to slow down, and you looked at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes, the sudden urge to flirt with him becoming very strong, “I don’t understand why you’re so hard on yourself.”

He slowed down and looked at you with a quizzical look, “What do you mean?”

“You always talk so badly about yourself,” you said, pressing your cheek against the cold chain of the swing. “About how big you are.”

He looked down at his shoes, kicking at the sand, “Well, I am.”

“You’re gorgeous,” you said, turning your body towards him, kicking his foot playfully with your own. “I just don’t understand how you can see yourself as anything less than that.”

He looked up at you with a parted mouth, shaking his head, “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” you asked, tilting your head.

“Flirt like that,” he said with a nervous laugh. He looked away, “It’s dangerous.”

You bit your lip, looking over his body and admiring how he looked in the light of the moon, “I like a little danger every once in a while.”

His face shot up at you as his eyes filled with frustration, “You’re my daughter’s best friend, (Y/N). You’re eighteen years old. _Jesus Christ_ , you’re a child. You shouldn’t be flirting with a 45-year-old man.”

You looked down at your lap, suddenly feeling ashamed, embarrassed, and angry, “I’m a grown-ass woman, Jim. I am not a child. I can take care of myself and make my own decisions.”

You side-eyed him, noticing that his stare was trained on your face as you continued, figuring that you might as well go further since you’ve passed this point, “I’ve had a crush on you for years. Working with you drives me crazy. I can’t stop thinking about you, Hopper.”

You looked up at his eyes, “I know that you’re… _older_ , but I don’t care. All I care about is how nervous I get when I’m around you and how much I just want you to hold me in your big, strong arms.”

He shook his head in disbelief, “Really?”

You bit the inside of your cheek nervously, “Yeah. Cat’s out of the bag, I guess.”

He reached his hand to grab onto yours gently. With the other hand, he reached up to cup your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone, “My heart is telling me to kiss you.”

Your breath hitched in your chest, heart fluttering wildly, “Then why don’t you?”

“Because my head is telling me to walk away,” he responded, his eyes darting between your eyes and your parted lips. “I shouldn’t want you as much as I do, but… _I do_. I have for a while.”

Letting out a shakey breath, you inched your body closer to his, “Kiss me. I _want_ you to kiss me.”

“I-I can’t,” he said, shakily. “This is wrong. This is so wro-”

You quickly moved your face forward and pressed your lips to his, albeit slightly harsher than you intended. Hopper let out a deep breath through his nose, the hand grabbing your hand moving to grip your waist. You brought both of your arms up to wrap loosely around his neck as your mouths melded together fluidly. Needy and quiet whimpers began to escape your lips when he brushed his tongue against your own.

The kiss was _way_ better than any dream could ever conjure up, your entire body lit on fire with passion. You wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, even though it was impossible. You gently removed your lips from his in an effort to catch your breath, pressing your forehead against his.

“It doesn’t feel wrong,” you said, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

You looked up into his eyes, your breaths mixing together as you stared into each others souls. With a hitched breath, he nudged his nose against yours, “You’re so beautiful. You have always been so, _so_ beautiful.”

You pressed another kiss to his now-swollen lips. You had never known a scene more perfect in your life. You never wanted to leave the warmth of his arms. Looking back at him, you smiled.

“I-I, um,” you stuttered. “If you want, I have some tea at my place. I can warm put some on for us.”

He looked at you with his eyes raised, “Are you inviting me into your apartment?”

You giggled, looking down in embarrassment, “Y-Yeah. I am.”

“Do you want to take my car or yours?”


End file.
